


Animated Nightmares and Other Decaying Dreams

by Writing_Frenzy



Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Amnesia, Body Horror, Dark Magic, Dark Past, Drabble, Drabble Fic, Mental Instability, Trauma, Wandering is a Terrible Sin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-21
Packaged: 2019-01-17 08:13:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 6
Words: 2,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12361401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writing_Frenzy/pseuds/Writing_Frenzy
Summary: You know, just because you love the scare in a horror movie or game, doesn't mean you want to actually be there with it.After all, the chances of living through it are very slim to none; and in the worse ones, you do.





	1. Rebirth

**Author's Note:**

> **Edit:** Forgot to put this: Do not own Bendy and the Ink Machine, that is the awesome TheMeatly.

_“Hey guess wh_ **_at F_ ** _-!”“_

W-what?

 _“A_ **_n_ ** _o- c_ **_h_ ** _a-apte_ **_r_ ** _for_ **_Bendy_ ** _came out!”_

Hhhhow? Voices?

 _“O_ **_o_ ** _oo_ **_oo_ ** _oo_ **_o_ ** _oojhboo- excite-mensst! C- waut..”_

They… knew these voices? These were… important somehow… Though…. Can’t remember… Other voices so much louder then these.

( _I_ ** _d_** _on’_ **_tw_ ** antt _owork_ he _re_ **_dr_ ** **eam** sc _ome_ **tru** e _heliest_ **_he_ ** **y** lie **dever** _yo_ n _eis_ **_al_ ** **iar** wan **ttogoh** **_o_ ** _me_!)*

They… They needed to get away from the other voices… needed to hear what the important(?) ones were saying…Though this felt so familiar, have they tried this before? They… Don’t know…

...They have to try… (Again?) just… got to… reach….

 _Out_.

* * *

 In an abandoned studio, one seemingly left untouched by time and life for years forgotten, ink black as night pooled and shifted in the darkness that surrounded it. As the building creaked and groaned all around, another noise could be heard if one listened very closely; a slight splash, followed by a wet smack, a Gasp of breath then followed closely with a steady _drip, drip, drip_.

 _Squash, Squish, Squelch_ would follow soon after some heavy breaths, additional noises to join in with those the building naturally produced, the figure making it all clumsily making their way as best they could. The dark was not very helpful after all, especially for one not used to actually moving in so long.

It was a long trek, full of falls and trips, uncoordinated and loss, their mental state just as much so as well.

Then, there was some light.

And thus they headed for it.

Whatever happens from here on out, they can only believe now...

(It's all anyone here can do now....)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Welp... This is a great start :D
> 
> and by the way, here is what that one line was:  
> *(I don’t want to work here, dreams come true, he lies, they lied, everyone is a liar, want to go home!)


	2. Stabilize

The lights flickered, a door slammed, and a rushing flow could be heard, gasping moans joining in on gurgled screams as a malformed inky masses rushed ever forward and all around.

They couldn’t go back, they couldn’t,  ** _they just couldn’t_ ** -

But it wasn’t like going forward was any use either; there was always something other around every corner, just as **hu** _ **ngr**_ ya _ **lo** neco **nfus**_ **edlo** stbet **ray _ed_** _angeredinda_ ngerl **iedto** -*

Things were… rough around here to say the least.

Trembling again the wall they were against, one certain mess of ink and despair was taking gurgles of breath, as if they were resting as it were as they just looked around…

They… they knew they needed something (incomplete)…. There was something they needed (need to find), they needed it…. to be complete.. (They weren’t ever complete and _never will be again_ …)

Just… a place of… water…. Water and odd smells… they had to find such a place….

If they could just avoid the searching ones… the deeper puddles… and THEM… They could find it…

(Couldn’t be consumed, couldn’t afford to be consumed, can’t, c- _an’t,_ **_can’t._ ** )

Feeling ill intentions starting to bubble up, the blob of ink scrabbled as much as it could away as a dark puddle started to form, rushing as fast as it could before _others_ came, to try and drag them back to the depths from which they came.

Looking for anything to help in anyway, the inky mass gasped in relief at seeing a broken doorway, some of the wood baring bigger things from entering, but with space a plenty from something small to sneak on in.

Taking a look around, the mess felt this room was familiar…(Have they wandered in here before?...Maybe?)

Entering the room fully, taking in the… water spouts(?) and stalls everywhere, the dripping inky soul took in everything, a confusing desperation taking hold as they ever so frantically searched. It was only as they reached the end of the room that they found something that got them and their attention…

It was on the floor of the last stall, dirty from ink and who knows what else that has been lying there this whole time… A Hoodie (what is that? This cloth?)…. Lettering faded white, but still readable spelling out to ‘keep calm and kill zombies’ (whatever that meant)... prodding it a bit did nothing really, just moved the cloth about (wasn’t harmful). But the longer the ink being stared at it, the more… the more… (they _wanted_ longed _despaired **d**_ **esperate**.)**

They moved into the cloth, letting the oversize fabric hide their entire being in it.

And for the first time, in what was so long (or was it?) the creature of ink finally felt peace.

(Oh, and just how long will that last?)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yet another drabble! this is actually pretty fun. 
> 
> And headcannon time! all Ink creature and such are at least partly Psychovores, meaning they're spiritual (maybe astral? can't remember) carnivores bound to a place or an object, and will attack anything with energy; emotional, physical, spiritual, you name it. But because of this, they all have a degree of empathy, so when they get a 'feel' for something, they really do. (I first came upon this term in Phantom's Lair, and I've been interested in it since.)  
> hope you all enjoy my rambling and silly drawlings XD
> 
> What the gibberish says.  
> *Hungry alone confused lost betrayed angered in danger lied to
> 
> **Wanted longed despaired desperate


	3. Mirror

Having a… form as it were was… ( **s _tra_** _n_ ge **w _ei_** _rdu_ nn **atural** reli **evin** _gsati **sf**_ **ying** su **rpri** _sing_ )* was apparently a thing.

A very strange thing to be honest, but a thing that was happening to them. ( _What was happening to them_?)

They couldn’t say how long they just… stared at themselves in the mirror, even going so far as the touch the reflection just to see themselves mimic it in time. It was as if image wanted to comfort them as it reached out...

So strange… (wrong, so wrong too… and yet not?)

Finally, after so long of this silent stare off, the inky being shook themselves, turning away from the image before them (or was the reflection turning from them?), leaving the general safety of the rest room they sought safety in.

They… They needed to find something… another thing… the hoodie was a part of it, but not the entire answer…

They… they also need to ( ** _consumeabsorbdevour_** )**... eat…

...This was looking to be a very unpleasant experience…

Taking a deep breath, then blowing it out, the hoodie-covered ink being made their way outward and forward, the gritted teeth their face had downward as they did.

Looks like a hunting they will go. (They don’t want to though…) 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey look! My bae has now finally formed :D Oh, what horrifying adventures will they go through now?
> 
> Gibberish  
> * Strange weird unnatural relieving satisfying surprising  
> **Consume absorb devour


	4. Watch (OUT)

Getting things to… ‘eat’ wasn’t as hard as the ink creature thought. They found some more shallow puddles of ink in the hallways, the feelings in them muddled and too weak to make them anything of a threat. _(Little thoughts, little hopes, little substance..._ ) It wasn’t too hard to get their fill from there and then go on their way, an iron bar in hand. ( _This will come in handy_...?)

Still, it was best not to become complacent; there were threats everywhere else after all.

(All so hun **grya** _lone_ **afraid** _angry_ lost **deranged** * and _so much more_ )

Taking a deep breath and holding it for a bit, the green eyed ink creature let out all those bad thoughts, shaking their head as they went. They needed to find a place to rest, ( _get out of the open.._.) if just for a whil-

( _ **DESTROYDEVOURPAINCONSUMESUFFER**_ )**

...That was not a good. (very much a bad in fact..)

Looking over, tired green eyes widened as they saw a large ink puddle form, taking shape right before their eyes.

Nope. Time to run.

And so they did, the mass not very far behind sadly, their ill intentions very easily felt. (So very _hungry,_ so very  angry, so very **hated**.)

Got to run, got to hide, but where? Wherewherewhere WHERE?

Maybe up a head?... This leads to a split in the hallway where they could turn two different ways, one leading to a wider hall, while the other is boarded up... (get out of the open, get out of the open, something _worse_ will come if you don't get out-) Through those boards! Should slow the other down enough or they might even go the other way!

Slipping through as carefully as they can, it’s only when they enter the room before them that they wonder if they made a mistake; they were being **_watched_** …

They were being **Judged** …. They were being _**considered**_ , their every step forward being scrutinized and… and so much more in this oppressing room. Looking shakily around, the green eyed being froze as their eyes met _**another's**_.

It… It was a cutout? ( _THATWAS NOCUTOUTRUNRUNRUNGETAWAYWHILEYOUSTILLCAN-_)***

The little being with green felt it before it ever touched them, the intentions that were just as black as the ink they were all made of. (What was this, why was this, how was this???)

Crying out, green eyes poured down inky tears as the monster from before grabbed them, pain gripping through them as the creature let out pleased gurgles. Trying for the metal bar once more, the hoodie wearer tried to fight off their opponent, only to cry out again as what could only be described as _tearing at his soul_ went through them, the monster reaching into his ink and _twisting_ as it did....

Oh by the ink, this hunter liked to “ _play”_ with their food… (...Did the room feel this cold before? Or was it just their imagination.)

“N-noooooo...please nooo...” The little ink being near begged, the pain keeping them from thinking how these were their first words. (They could speak? How, why? Later...)

They only had a little more time to wonder if this is how they end this time(?) when suddenly, it was the monster on top of them that cried out in pain…

Wha…?

Looking up with their blurry vision, they blinked to try and clear it, only to suddenly just feel the pure anger and disgust in the room slam into them, though thankfully not directed at them. (They probably wouldn’t survive if that was the case…)

When the dizziness disappeared and their vision cleared, They could only stare up, eyes wide and fearful as they took in the creature before them…

Because that cutout… was most definitely not a cutout anymore. ( _It never was, it's one of **HIS**._.)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :D Anyone else here who think there is more to the cutouts then meets the eye? (BTW Torture is a nono down here for some peeps :D )
> 
> Gibberish!  
> * hungry alone afraid angry lost deranged  
> ** DESTROY DEVOUR PAIN CONSUME SUFFER  
> ***THAT WAS NO CUTOUT RUN RUN RUN GET AWAY WHILE YOU STILL CAN-


	5. Thank

The… Other’s stare was very unnerving… (always _watching_ **never** no **talways _judging_** consider ** _ingwaiting_** …)*

But… they did still save them… and they weren’t hurting them now or anything, just watching. (they’re full, no hunting without reason…) They were… supose to do something now… say… grateful?...happy you…. Thank?

To say thanks… but how? (Voice still new, still so very new themselves, feelings so very strange…)

Thinking on it, the green eyed ink being thought hard.

(“ _Oh go-_ _Thanathankt **hank**_ -”

“ **Oh, no nee** - _bowl -e over_ …”

“ _Ths h-ug-_ _or- hold?_ ”)

… huh… it was an idea…

Getting up from the ground, they dusted off a bit before approaching the former cutout ( _neverwas_ **neverwas** _never_ will _be **just**_ a _cutout **one** of_ ** _HIS_** )**, getting the other to eye them a bit (when weren’t they, they didn’t stop.

And they just hugged them.

...It was kinda nice. (so strange… kinda warm…) They wondered if the Other liked it.

(...Maybe? Kind touches were… rather strange...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> :3 Kindness and thanks yous are very strange down here...
> 
> Gibberish:  
> *Always watching never not always judging considering waiting…  
> **Never was never was never will be just a cutout one of HIS


	6. Question

They wondered if they had a friend now. (...)

The Other had taken to following after them, (must ** _keep_** _watching_ ** _always must_**)*, their form easily moving along and keeping pace with the green eyed one’s own. 

It was… nice… not being alone… the darker thoughts stayed away when they were together now _(easy food when the prey comes to you._ )

Looking around carefully, the littler ink creature perked up when they felt the area ahead; it would be perfect for a place to rest. ( _no ill will, no dark thoughts, just little **whispers** and  echos of what was before here.)_

Taking things in carefully and trying the doors, the hoodie wearer smiled when they found one that opened! This would be perfect… ( ~~get ** _out_** _of_ ** _theopen_**~~ )** for a rest stop.

Looking to their fellow ink being ( ~~ _stalker_~~ ), they opened the door wide in invitation…

And while they only got a smile and a stare in answer, the other followed them in right after, even closing the door after them. Taking in the room, it was small, with only a few chairs and a desk here for… (decoration) something?... going over to one of the chairs, the little ink being climbed into it, nearly falling over once before finally righting themselves with their spinning sleeves.

With that cleared away, they turned once more to the Other, only to blink in surprise.

They were a cutout again (theywerenot-) but this time, their sign read rather differently.

**_WHO ARE YOU?_ **

Rather differently.

And for all they were just a simple question, with only three little words, did they hit the little ink being like a wall. (Runninging into walls was never a good idea.) 

A wall with rusty nails and jagged planks… in there mind…

Who…. _Who were they_?

(“ _Hey **F**_ -”

“Yo- _a dor_ \- **F** \- think _of noth_ \- **b _oo_ ks**”

‘ _He-ds in clo_ \- 

“ **F** _r-ky_!”

“ _Such a_ **fan** -”

“ _Don’t be su_ ch a **fan** \- _creep_ y…”

_You- qui- th_ e **fan** …”

“ _ **Fan**_ -”)

“. _... Fan… I… Fan…_.” Fan managed, a weak smile on their face all the while, even as they fully blacked out.

(They were something!... or was that someone?... They forget...)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well look at that; out of all the chapters, they finally drop their name! :D  
> (Sorry for no pictures, didn't feel it for this chapter.)
> 
> Gibberish:  
> *must keep watching always must  
> **get out of the open

**Author's Note:**

> So, I'm down with a head cold and just feeling pretty miserable, so I wanted to write something kinda random and fun while also trying something out; thus you will now all get to enjoy my terrible drawing skills XD


End file.
